La chica de la parada
by Demetria Lunk
Summary: Ella no queria ir a la escula en el auto de su padre... Ella queria ver a la chica de la parada... (Elsana) Si no te gusta no lo leas
**Tenía ganas de un one-shot**

 **LA CHICA DE LA PARADA.**

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

Eh tomado el autobús a la escuela desde hace un mes porque papá tiene el auto averiado.

En la parada siempre hay una muchacha, de cabello rubio platinado, un poco alta, esbelta y de ojos azules.

Siempre la miro de reojo, ella me atrae mucho.

… … …

Papá arreglo el auto hace una semana, pero yo voy en autobús y aun me encuentro con la chica de cabello rubio.

Me gustaría poder hablarle…

… … …

Tres semanas desde que voy en autobús porque me gusta la chica de cabello rubio. Hoy la escuche hablar por teléfono, tiene una voz madura, pero dulce… me gusta.

… … …

Ya dos meses, ella me pregunto la hora, su teléfono estaba sin batería.

Me lo pregunto con mucha valentía, por lo visto es bastante introvertida, eso me dio ternura… yo amable le dije que eran las 8:25 A.m

… … …

Hoy se me callo un bolígrafo con mi nombre al piso mientras estaba en la parada de Autobús, ella lo levanto y lo leyó.

-Toma… Anna- Me dijo mientras extendía su brazo con mi bolígrafo en mano y yo lo tomaba.

-Gra..Gracias- Titubie y tome el bolígrafo.

Ame como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios.

… … …

Estaba llegando tarde a la parada el autobús ese día, rayos no era mi día de suerte, no podría verla si perdía el autobús.

Llegue y ella estaba ahí, me miro mientras yo recuperaba el aliento.

-Oye- La llame. –¿Ya paso el autobús?- Le pregunte amable mientras me incorporaba.

-No, tu tranquila- Me respondió con una sonrisita.

-Gracias- Dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

… … …

Hoy si que fue un día muy especial… No pude evitar mirarla y ella lo noto.

-Hola- Me dijo y yo la mire sorprendida.

-¿Es a mi?- Pregunte sin creerlo y ella asintió. –Oh! Hola- Dije yo.

-¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunto.

¡Dios mío, mi crush me estaba hablando!

-Bien ¿y tú?- Le respondí al segundo.

-Bien, gracias- Me dijo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, porque ósea, ella sabe el mío, creo que es justo, pero el maldito autobús llego.

… … … …

Hoy no vino la chica rubia, me puse un poco triste.

… … ...

Ya había pasado una semana y la chica no se volvió a aparecer, estaba pensando seriamente en volver a ir a la escuela en el auto de papá.

… … …

¡Ella regreso! Dios no podía estar más feliz.

Me sonrió en forma de saludo. Éramos algo así como dos desconocidas muy conocidas, esperen ¿qué? Eso no tiene sentido pero ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Ella tiene un vendaje en su mano izquierda, me gustaría saber que le paso.

… … …

Siete meses desde que esta chica me gusta.

Hoy estaba en la parada de autobús con una amiga, sonreía y se reía con ella, su risa era hermosa, y cada vez que reía colocaba sus dedos sobre su boca delicadamente.

Dios esta mujer para mí era arte, y me llegue a sentir celosa de su amiga, yo quería provocar esas risas y sonrisas en ella.

Y también tenía mucha curiosidad de saber de que hablaban, porque jure sentir que me estaban observando de alguna manera, no me sentía cómoda.

… … …

-Hola- Me saludo de repente y yo di un brinquito del susto, ella rio con ese gesto hermoso de cubrir su boca.

-Hola- Dije yo.

-Estas muy bella-

¿QUE? ¿ESO SALIO DE SU BOCA?

-Gracias, tú te vez aun más bella, no porque no seas ya eres bella, es decir, te vez mucho más bella… espera ¿Qué?- Diablos divague otra vez, la segunda vez que me habla y hago esto, mátenme.

Dios no pude evitarlo y me cubrí la cara con las manos.

-Jaja, gracias Anna- Dijo ella y yo la mire nuevamente.

Ella se acerco a mí y yo me quedaba sin aliento. Dios mío, pensé que era de mi edad, pero viéndola de cerca y determinadamente, puedo notar que es tres o cuatro años más grande que yo.

-Soy Elsa Winter- Dijo y me extendió su mano para saludarla.

Dios estaba tan nerviosa, parecía que tenia Parkinson de lo mucho que temblaba.

-Soy Anna Summer- Dije yo.

-Vaya, linda coincidencia- Me dijo sin separar nuestras manos. –Invierno y verano en ingles-

-Si- Dijo yo feliz porque nuestro agarre era firme, más que un apretón, era casi como tomarnos de las manos.

-Oye hay algo que te quiero preguntar desde casi dos meses- Dijo ella un poco nerviosa y esperen, sus mejillas rosas, se había sonrojado.

-Pues dime…- Dije igual de nerviosa.

-¿Quieres tomar un café el sábado, en la mañana?- Me pregunto tímida.

Dios, me estaba invitando un café, dios dios dios.

-Claro- Respondí sonrojada.

Ella sonrió grande. –¿Te veo aquí a las 8:25 a.m?- Me pregunto.

-Claro que si- Dije yo sin dudar.

 ***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

 **Eh estado muy ocupada este tiempo, pero tratare de actualizar mis otras historias, lo prometo, aunque me tardare.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
